Electrified vehicles, such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV's), battery electric vehicles (BEV's), or fuel cell vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles in that they are powered by electric machines (i.e., electric motors and/or generators) instead of or in addition to an internal combustion engine. High voltage current for powering these types of electric machines is typically supplied by a high voltage traction battery system.
Electrified vehicle battery systems may employ one or more battery modules that include a plurality of battery arrays. Each battery array includes a plurality of battery cells that are supported relative to one another. The packaging of these battery arrays may benefit from structural energy management to maintain the integrity of the battery cells.